I'm a Woman as Well!
by Seductive Venus
Summary: She's a pretty girl. Does he notice? -NarutoxHinata-


**Title**: I'm a Woman as Well!

**Fandom:** Naruto

**Author:** Dark-Hooded Eriol the Mag a.k.a Aya-chan

**Theme:** #70. Beautiful girl

**Pairing:** Uzumaki Naruto / Hyuuga Hinata

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or the song Eyes on Me by Faye Wong.

**Summary:** "You don't have to pretend, change, or do anything. Only be you. Because I love you the way you are. You are you. That's who I love."

"Why doesn't he see me as a woman?" Hyuuga Hinata sniffled as she accepted a tissue from her friend. "I'm so... so insecure whenever he looks at a pretty girl! He thinks of me like... like a little sister! Why, I'm prettier than those girls!"

Here she wailed helplessly. Yamanaka Ino and Tenten winced. They had come immediately at the heiress' distressed call to go to her. Right now they were in the very simple but well-furnished bedroom of Konoha's most sought-after heiress.

The Hyuuga heiress who was sweet and gentle and kind was having a little tantrum. Who could have guessed that such a sad expression would cross her lovely face and tears would be present in her eyes? She was so accepting, loving, and enduring and human. How could she not resist the pain of a broken heart?

"He must be so blind," Ino said sympathetically as she patted the girl's hand.

"That boy is an idiot," Tenten declared as she hugged the dark-haired heiress. And the women murmured in agreement. "How could he not notice a beauty when it sits with him everyday and is head over heels in love with him! Kami-sama, he must be dense!"

"But he is dense," Hinata said in a small voice.

"We know, sweetie," the blonde said softly as she shook her head. She couldn't possibly comprehend why that uzumaki Naruto cannot see Hinata! She was after all in love with him for almost seven years already and he still doesn't notice! Other men would've! Even her Nara Shikamaru proved to be vulnerable to it!

Hinata normally did not indulge on self-pity and insecurity but she desperately needed to let off some of the frustrations off! If she didn't she would definitely go crazy! And when she's crazy, Naruto would definitely ignore her and probably be scared away...

"Um, Hinata-chan," Tenten said gently "Hurting yourself will not solve anything."

She stopped banging her head with a throw pillow. sheepishly, she put it down and tried to fight the urge to go out and use the Gentle Fist in everyone in sight.

Ino had gotten up and was pacing around the room. Her hand cupped her chin and she looked deep in thought.

"J-Just today, I thought he was finally taking notice of me when we ate ice cream in the park," Hinata started and her eyes welled up again "And then Sakura-chan passed by! I was enjoying Naruto's stolen stares when I suddenly realized he wasn't looking at me! His damn blue eyes were following Sakura-chan!"

She wept so miserably that the other women's hearts grew heavy. They all knew that even though Hinata would never EVER admit it, she was jealous of the attention Naruto showered upon Sakura. Of course the pink-haired girl was their closest friend and all but you can't blame Hinata. It seemed that she had no chance in hell in the race in winning Naruto's heart.

"I know!" Ino clapped her hands in delight. "I have an idea!"

"What?" Tenten asked as she rubbed the Hyuuga girl's back soothingly.

"Hinata-chan, what do you think crosses Naruto's mind when he sees Sakura-chan?" The blonde looked into Hinata's eyes seriously. The shy girl tried to avert her gaze. "Okay, so I'll answer. He still thinks of Sakura-chan as his first love because she was the first girl he ever fancied. And the sort of beauty of a girl that Jiraiya-sama liked so Naruto must think that she is the epitome of women, his dream girl.

"Sakura-chan is sophisticated and lovely in her own way. She dresses smartly, wears her hair in a style that suited her, and not to mention that she is the smartest girl in the batch! Her pleasing appearance compliments her warm personality. It's also no wonder why she also got legions of admirers flocking at her doorstep... Naruto must think that she is perfect."

With that long pronouncement of Sakura's fine points, Hinata felt her throat constrict. That was true. Compared to her, Sakura was definitely the finer specimen of female beauty. The cherry-headed girl did not intend to have Naruto like her for as long as he could remember and with close proximity, make him fall even deeply in love with her. What a hopeless case Hinata's was!

"You know, you have a chance."

Hinata raised her head just a little bit. Her friends were smiling at her. "R-Really?"

And the sun chose that moment to shine. She felt warmth seep into her cheeks. Maybe she could try whatever it was they were going to suggest.

"Let's go shopping."

"You look fine," Ino reassured as she combed Hinata's hair. They were inside the dark-haired girl's bedroom once again. Only that it was in shambles and paper bags littered the floor, couch, and bed. Clothes that were obviously brand-new were everywhere as well as accessories, shoes, makeup-kits, and other fun girly things.

"I-I do?" Her friends nodded smilingly. Hinata stared at her reflection and decided that she did. Her dark shoulder-length hair felt soft and bouncy with all those soft curls at the ends. The others had taught her how to use her new makeup and it accentuated the previously unnoticed womanly contours of her face. She was even wearing a pair of new earrings that looked sensational on her.

Tenten was lying on the bed and flipping through a magazine. She grinned at her friend. "You look beautiful!" she declared happily "We succeeded in turning the ugly duckling into a lovely swan!"

She was hit squarely in the face by a pillow. Laughingly she said, "And that's the thanks we get! You're heartless, Hinata-chan!" Then her face turned serious. "You really are beautiful but you hid it from the world! No wonder Naruto-kun ever noticed it! You were too simple, too delicate, too modest..."

"And had the understated elegance of a pearl," Ino finished as she threw a dirty look at Tenten. Gently, she patted Hinata's shoulder. "You need to bring it out more. If you were beautiful before, you're more beautiful now."

Heat suffused Hinata's cheeks. It had a lovely hue that no blush could ever imitate and enhanced her peaches and cream complexion. She had such great friends! "T-thank you girls."

"Nah, don't thank us! Thank your father!" Tenten grinned evilly as her eyes scanned the room "He'll be paying a fortune for these. It's a good thing your family is rich."

Hinata smiled. "Yes, it's a good thing. And thanks for helping me find the perfect gown. I didn't know what to do when I heard that Father was holding a soiree to introduce me to Konoha's elite..."

"Can we go?" Ino said hopefully as she imagined a night filled with dancing and wine and a Nara Shikamaru in a tuxedo.

"Sure," Hinata nodded. It was only three days from now and coincidentally the day after Naruto returns.

"Erm, hate to break our little chat but it's late. We have to go, Ino. "The brown-haired kunoichi reminded.

They smiled at each other, exchanged hugs, and promised to meet again tomorrow. Hinata thanked them for their help. She was so lucky to have good friends like them... She wouldn't have figured out that experimenting on a new look can probably work...

She went back in her apartment and started to put everything back in order. The clothes were all expensive, trendy, and fitted her perfectly. They must have spent a fortune and her father would raise an eyebrow when he receives the bill from his credit card. But she could explain that this was one of the plans she had to be able to lure a suitable mate.

There were tank tops, fitted jeans, short skirts, stockings, and a dozen other items of clothing that provided a dozen possible outfits. She rearranged her closet and found out that she did have a pitifully small collection of clothes before and they were too plain, too simple, and too... her.

Hinata sighed and folded some of them up to make room. But this was her too. Her unexplored feminine side just waiting to get out finally had a chance. It would be frustrating to wait out three days to see Naruto again (he was on another one of those small missions that required him to leave the village to escort some V.I.P or another). Yet she thanked heavens for that. It would be enough time to get used to the "new" Hinata and practice some of the things her friends taught her.

There was another thing bothering her. Although she pretended that she could handle wearing those clothes and be fun, flirty, and sophisticated she felt that she couldn't even leave her apartment! She was so shy! One of her insecurities was that Sakura was overflowing with confidence and energy while she was too shy to even approach anyone.

If it wasn't for that unexpected accident when they were fourteen she wouldn't have been best of friends with Naruto.

They were seventeen already and he still treated her as though she was his little sister! He was nice and funny and strong and companionable... and available. There was nothing else that could possibly compare to the joy of finally becoming his girlfriend after loving him for more than seven years!

With big letters she wrote on a piece of construction paper, "I'm a woman as Well! I'm sexy! I'm beautiful!"

And Hinata stuck it on the wall above her bed so that when she opened her eyes she wouldn't miss reading her words of empowerment. She must get over her insecurities and become more confident. Naruto, she knew with certainty, liked confident women.

o O o O o

"Who's that girl?"

"She's so hot!"

"I want to ask her out!"

Hinata shuddered and tried not to look as though she dreaded the thought. She was walking with Ino to the neighborhood village store wearing one of her new outfits. The pastel yellow sundress accentuated curves she didn't know she had and the sandals added a few inches to her height. Her hair was loose and bouncy and looked full-bodied.

Regardless of her apprehensions, she felt beautiful and confident of her appearance when Ino gushed about how cute she looked. This was one of the feelings she did not feel when she came out of the apartment in her normal attire. People barely spared her a glance but now, everyone stared!

"You must feel very proud of yourself," Ino remarked smilingly. "I guess my beauty is rubbing off on you."

They laughed and left the men to drown on their own saliva.

After they had shopped for their weekly provision and gathered the same reaction from the appreciative crowd, they sat down on one of the cafes lining the sidewalk. Ino ordered them both a cup of coffee and Hinata leaned back, enjoying the sun. It was truly a beautiful day.

"Ino-chan?"

"Hmm?" Ino was rummaging through her bags in search of her new lipstick.

"Is this what beauty truly means?" Hinata asked.

"what do you mean?" The blonde was still engrossed in her quest. That lipstick was new and fitted her perfect lips just fine...

"I mean, is this what beauty really is? Pretty clothes, perky makeup, and confident attitude..." Her pearl-colored eyes showed her hesitance in asking that question. It seemed as though she was questioning her friend's ideals and principles and good deed.

Ino smiled comfortingly, dropping her search. Their hands clasped and smiles were exchanged. "Not exactly, Hinata-chan. It's just that we do this to feel and remember that we are beautiful. Sometimes, enhancing our appearances boosts our self-confidence. And it feels good to know that our physical appearances match our spirits. But you don't have to be thin, tall, or pale-skinned. You just have to be yourself.

"Beauty is still in the spirit. It manifests itself in words, actions, and thoughts... But people rarely see a truly beautiful soul like yours. The appearance is the first thing they see so they ignored you when you were too simple. But now... they are attracted like moths to a flame because they know instinctively that beauty like yours is hard to find. You add color and light to the world now."

Hinata looked down on her hands and pondered on it. Yes, people rarely saw or noticed her before. Now they stared and smiled and acknowledged her. Even her usually cold family grew considerably warmer to her when they saw that she was already breaking free of her shyness and becoming more like a woman.

"But don't think that we didn't find you beautiful before. Your modesty, simplicity, and fragility gave you something that none of us can possibly imitate. You are beautiful in your own way. This new appearance of yours just added some spice to it."

Ino laughed as she held up her lost lipstick. The heiress smiled too.

If others loved it, maybe Naruto would love it too. After all, it was his definition that they had based their plans on.

o O o O o

Naruto clutched the small bouquet of lilies as he ran to Hinata's house. She had left a message in his answering machine that she wanted to see him. It struck him strange because she rarely did that or said anything so straightforward! It was as if she was finally cured from her shyness!

By some weird protocol, he thought that it was only proper to bring her flowers. There wasn't anything wrong in bringing your best friend flowers, right?

It was only yesterday that he came back from his mission with his team-and Sakura-chan of course!- and he hadn't seen Hinata yet. He'd heard some really twisted rumors that she'd changed into a hottie overnight. The blond shook his head at the silly thought. Hinata? Why, that was impossible! She was the simplest person he knew!

After ten minutes of alternating between running and walking, he arrived at her apartment. It was big and spacious and had a front yard filled with flowers. A regular Jounin wouldn't be able to afford it but she could because her family was a rich and influential clan. There was nothing different there.

He whistled to himself as he ran to the front door. He knocked and checked his clothes on the window at the side. His appearance was different. Naruto was wearing a powder blue polo shirt and slacks. Somehow it was another politeness he paid for her whenever he called on her house. He couldn't shake off the feeling that he was going on a date with her.

Which was stupid. She was his best friend! Why was he thinking of such things anyway!

It was in this state that Hinata found him in when she opened the door.

Naruto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. This was so not happening... The rumors weren't true...

Hinata smiled nervously as she fidgeted in her beige wedges. She was wearing a blue long-sleeved top, a pink-knitted long-sleeved blouse underneath that, and a trendy brown skirt that reached just an inch above her knees. Around her neck was a bright pink beaded necklace that completed the look.

After a few seconds, she started to wonder if he was really okay. He looked shocked. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...

"Um, come inside." Hinata said as she beckoned him to follow her. The whole living room had been redecorated too to suit the new her. Naruto looked around with wide eyes and apprehension. "I've prepared a snack. I'll get it..."

"Hinata-chan, matte!" He thrust the bouquet forward and smiled happily as she accepted them. Her face lit up. Naruto felt his heart swell with happiness. He'd never trade the joy in his chest whenever he remembers that he was the only man in the world who could make her light up like that.

"Thank you. I'll put them in a vase," she said and left.

He sat down on the couch and looked around. There were lovely pictures, new curtains, little music boxes and cute porcelain figurines, and flowers. It was feminine and soft and lovely... like Hinata. He leaned back and enjoyed the serenity the room evoked. The room smelled like fragrant white rosebuds that bathed in dew... like Hinata.

She came back and had the lilies on a vase. The girl set it down on the coffee table before depositing a tray of cookies after her second trip to the kitchen. Then she sat down beside Naruto. Which was strange because she wouldn't do that in normal circumstances.

"So, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. We had a hard three days." Naruto began a long narrative of what had happened in the past three days while munching on her cookies. They tasted the same and everything was the same yet so different! She listened, laughed quietly, and commented. She was still the sweet and quiet girl whom he saved from a car accident some four years ago.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata said after he finished his story. It was already past four o'clock. "Can I ask a favor?"

He blinked. That wasn't very Hinata-chan... "Sure."

"A-Anou..." She wanted to wring Ino's neck for suggesting this! "Will you go with me to my family's party tonight?"

Naruto did not cough and say he had plans or looked shocked or anything. Although he was rather confused and freaked out by the situation he gave her a smile and a nod. "Okay. I'll just go home and dress appropriately..."

"There's no need for that! You look fine!" Her voice sounded a little high-pitched.

"I-I do? Are you sure? It sounds real fancy to me..." he sounded doubtful.

"Yes!" Hinata insisted and added to herself that he looked so handsome! "Um, will you mind waiting for me while I get dressed? I-It might take some time... but the party starts at seven pm..."

"I'll be fine." Naruto grinned cheekily at her. "There's dinner?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded and waved to him. "Just watch some movies over there. I'll be back after an hour."

Though he still felt heady with all these changes in his best friend, he did as told.

o O o O o

The small party was being held in the wooden verandah standing on stilts above the river in the west end of the Hyuuga mansion. It was beautifully lit with paper lanterns and music hung in the air. Konoha's elite chatted and drank and enjoyed the party that Hyuuga Hiashi had sponsored in honor of his eldest daughter. Unlike previous parties, it was held Western style as was fashionable (of course the Head detested such a style but he must follow some protocol...).

Naruto and Hinata arrived at the Hyuuga estate some ten minutes after seven. They were led to the verandah and served some refreshments. The maids who used to laugh at their little mistress were awestruck with her appearance.

She was like a beautiful apparition in her lovely gown of silvery gray that was daringly low in the neck and flatteringly high on her legs that gave glimpses of her ankles. She wore kitten heels that added three inches to her height and brought her level to Naruto's shoulder. Her hair was swept up in a chignon but some curls fell to frame her lovely face. A pair of emerald cut diamonds glittered on her ears that made her pearl-gray eyes shine ever brighter and on her neck was a pretty circlet of diamonds that were her father's birthday gift to her. Around her shoulders was the loveliest shawl with exquisite silver bursts that looked like an explosion of stars whenever light hit it.

Hinata was still her modest and lovely self, except that she was dressed in that gorgeous outfit. She tried not to fidget a lot and repeated her mantra over and over again on her head. Her escort wasn't at all intimidated by their surroundings and blended in well.

They spotted Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru standing beside the rails. The blonde was dressed in an equally beautiful outfit. The Head Jounin's jaw dropped upon seeing Hinata's transformation. (Naruto did not make any show of appreciation to her disappointment.)

"Hi," Ino said as she looked at her friend with pride. "You look ravishing."

"Thanks. Father thinks so too." Hinata recalled her father's quiet smile as a tribute to her beauty so reminiscent of her mother's. Naruto engaged Shikamaru in an engrossing conversation until he realized that his best friend was gone. He looked around and saw that she was being presented already.

He frowned a little at the crowd's enthusiastic welcome and at Hinata's accommodating smile. She was so ethereal, so lovely up there in the stage.

"Worried about your friend?" Shikamaru said out of the blue. The blond grunted. "She's very pretty you know. I won't be surprised if a number of men ask her for a dance."

Naruto turned his back on Shikamaru to lean on the rails. The Nara winked at his girlfriend and continued, "Hinata really looks amazing. I didn't know she was THAT pretty until Ino decided to fix her up."

There was no answer. The other two hastily departed as they realized that a bright red aura was emanating around Naruto.

Hinata returned to his side after a while, flushed and excited. She started talking about how nice her father was now, how the food tasted, and how the people went up to her to talk. If she was a wallflower before, now she was the belle of the ball.

"Hmm," Naruto nodded, distracted. She was pretty, yes, why didn't he see that before? Her eyes seemed to shine in the golden light from the lanterns. Funny, why did notice that only now? He'd been friends with her for almost four years! Of course he knew she was pretty but he never said so. He didn't think it mattered much.

The blond boy liked Hinata better in sweats, jeans, and long sleeved jackets. Or so he insisted to himself. As much as he hated to admit it, he liked seeing her in skirts, tops, and this beautifully tailored gown...

"Hello? Earth to Naruto-kun?" Hinata sighed. He was too distracted to notice.

And she rarely spoke more than four sentences. Now she had broken her shell of silence and spoke a lot. What a beautiful voice! And what intelligent and provocative views! She had self-confidence now... That was something she didn't have before... Inwardly he wondered what had happened in the past three days that triggered all these changes!

"Hinata-san? Would you care to dance?" A young man with brown hair, handsome green eyes, and a nice smile asked as he gave her a half-bow. She consented and held out her hand. It wouldn't hurt to socialize, right? It wouldn't hurt if Naruto was left alone. But he deserved it, she thought acidly, he's ignoring me.

Naruto turned and looked for Hinata. He found her waltzing with one of those young men and enjoying herself. She laughed and talked and flirted... He felt a beast wake up in his chest. It wanted to claw at that boy angrily and take Hinata away. He blinked. Where did that come from?

Soon, Hinata changed partners. She danced with those she knew would make good friends, fathers of those young men, her cousins, and of course her father. Deliberately she tried to appear happy and carefree to pay Naruto back. Tonight she would enjoy herself.

Naruto did not ask anyone to dance. There were girls who offered but he turned them down. He spent half the time drinking some wine and staring at Hinata like an overprotective boyfriend. Ino and Shika noted that he looked downright jealous and rejoiced that their plan was working.

"I'm so tired," Hinata said breathlessly as she sat down on a chair beside Naruto. But another man helped her in it instead of her best friend. "Thank you..." she grinned as the man went off to get some drinks.

"You look like you're enjoying yourself, flirting with all those men," Naruto muttered. He denied to himself that he was jealous. Because he wasn't. He was glaring at the other men because they wanted to take away his little sister. Yes, that was brotherly concern. And he was her best friend!

"What?" Hinata sat up and stared at him wide-eyed. "I wasn't flirting."

"Anyone with decent eyesight would say it was perfectly obvious." He DID not like the idea of Hinata getting too close to them.

"Hmmph," she frowned and crossed her arms. "But this is my party... I'm supposed to do this. I'm supposed to get to know them all."

"And ensnare a husband." That idea he did not like one bit.

She looked away. This blond man was the man she loved dearly and with all her heart. These young men stood no chance. "I suppose that's right."

"Well, I have to dance with you first. They got to know who they're up against if they plan on hurting you." Naruto said savagely as he offered his hand. She took it and they went to the middle of the verandah where other people danced. Just then the song Eyes on Me started to play.

_Whenever I sang my songs_

_On the stage on my own_

_whenever said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just a fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

He placed his hands on her waist and she had no choice but to put her arms around his neck. They locked eyes and started to sway just in time with each other. He handled her carefully as if she was a delicate treasure. She matched his pace and smiled at her own coquettishness.

How strange that it was this song that they played! She always tried to make him look her way and see her. And her heartfelt words always failed to reach his ears.

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you_

_Maybe yes... Maybe no..._

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly place your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know?_

_That I had mine on you_

The world melted away as they danced. There was nothing but his intense blue eyes and her smile. She tried not to look at him too much. He gazed at her as if seeing her for the first time. How she wished that this moment would never end. How he wished that he could find the answer to his questions.

It was like everything that was comfortable and old was ending right now. New changes in them both brought about uncertainty and realizations.

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be there for you?_

_who pinches you softly but sure_

_If a frown is shown_

_I will know that you are no dreamer..._

She was always so sweet, so kind, and so pure! He never saw a frown or a tear. she would only cry when she couldn't handle it anymore. She presented the world a facade of kindness and joy. It seemed that she knew no other emotion aside from joy and endurance.

That accident had brought them together. Swiftly they'd become friends and found common ground. He used to ignore her a lot and think of her as weird because she blushed too much around him. But now... she was the world to him. They'd shed their pretenses and was as comfortable as friends can only be.

She was his best friend.

Nothing should change that.

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your eyes on me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_I had mine on you?_

He was kind, strong, and brave. This blond boy whom everyone used to resent and detest became her confidant, friend, and secret love. He might be dense and sometimes too naive but she adored and accepted that. It was him. So she would take him in with open arms.

She pressed closer against him and breathed in his scent. It was intoxicating. His arms were strong and gentle at the same time. She listened to his heartbeats, feeling it. This was how she'd always wanted to be held by him. Close, oh so very close to him...

Hinata closed her eyes. She knew he was looking at her without even opening her eyes. Secretly, she basked in his attention. With that intense stare he brought about feelings she thought she'd never be familiar with.

He was her best friend.

Everything would change if she said something about her secret affections...

_Darling so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know?_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you are not dreaming..._

This beautiful girl he held in his arms... She must be a dream.

Naruto shook his head. No, she wasn't. She was Hinata.

And Hinata became the most beautiful girl in the world in his eyes.

He'd always found her pretty. It seemed embarrassing to admit that to her because it might damage their friendship.

They'd shared everything. Thoughts, feelings, experiences... everything in the span of four years. But it always seemed that she was holding something back. It must be a secret.

His arms tightened around her. She was warm, breathing, and real.

He hadn't said anything about her dress, how beautiful she looked, and how much she impressed him. He wondered on what she must be feeling right now. Surely she would forgive him.

Hinata... He savored the feel of her warm body against his. This was what it must feel to be in heaven.

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you?_

_who pinches you softly but sure_

_If a frown is shown then I will know_

_that you are no dreamer..._

She will always be there for him. And yes, she forgave him although he never complimented her after all through that trouble she went through for him.

Her lips curved up into a beautiful smile. Heaven... This must be heaven...

"Oh Naruto-kun." She whispered sadly. "Will you ever see me?"

The music slowed down and they reluctantly let go. He led her back to their spot in the verandah after basking in the applause. They were both shaken by such a beautiful experience.

They leaned on the rails and stared at the river and moon. It was a warm summer night. She smiled up at the sky and thanked the gods for letting her dance with Naruto.

"You're beautiful," he said suddenly.

After many years, she blushed again in his presence. "T-Thank y-you." And stuttered.

He turned to her; his eyes were full of emotions. "You're beautiful. I was slightly unnerved by all these changes... but it fits you. You're more beautiful now."

"But I thought you didn't like me one bit," she said in a small voice.

He had the grace to look surprised. "You thought I didn't?"

She nodded. He laughed. "You're kidding. I liked you a lot! Your shyness, modesty, and everything about your kind soul made me like you."

"But you liked the type of women like Sakura. That's why I decided to change my style." She pouted cutely and he fought the urge to ruffle her hair.

"I did but I didn't think you will imitate it. If I liked you before, then I like you more now." His eyes softened. "And you're really a beautiful soul."

Funny, she thought, Ino said something like that.

"Then you don't think of me as a little sister?" Hinata asked hopefully. Some silence before he shook his head. "Sakura isn't the only woman around here! I'm a woman as well!"

She looked so fierce and so pretty that he grinned in spite of himself. "I know. I danced with the most beautiful woman in the world."

He laughed harder when she blushed so red it reached her neck. Slowly he linked his hand with hers.

Their eyes met shyly.

"I-I love you," Hinata said very quietly.

"I know." Naruto murmured as he hugged her very closely to him. "I've always known."

Hinata felt her eyes mist when she heard him whisper on her ear, "You don't have to pretend, change, or do anything. Only be you. Because I love you the way you are. You are you. That's who I love."

Ino's plan did work after all.

(021906)

**A/N:** That was long. XD I feel the love! Hope you drop me a line... Finally, a happy story! XD


End file.
